


Кольцо Всевластья

by fandom Made in China 2020 (Team_Made_in_China), Shunn



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing Kink, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat 2020, M/M, Mirror Sex, attempt to humor
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:27:40
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,638
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Team_Made_in_China/pseuds/fandom%20Made%20in%20China%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shunn/pseuds/Shunn
Summary: "Ничего глупее я в своей жизни не делал", — сказал Ибо
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan
Comments: 6
Kudos: 75
Collections: Level 5 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от M до E 2020, Выкладки команды fandom Made in China 2020





	Кольцо Всевластья

— Ничего глупее я в своей жизни не делал, — сказал Ибо и в третий раз за последнюю минуту посмотрел в зеркало.  
— И это говорит парень, который каждый день падает с рампы, — хмыкнул Сяо Чжань и тоже посмотрел в зеркало. Не на себя, на Ибо.  
Посмотреть там было на что: глаза в модном розовом смоки, нюдовая помада на пухлых губах, сиреневый хайлатер, подчеркивающий точеные скулы. За последние несколько дней Сяо Чжань узнал намного больше названий косметики, чем слышал за свою жизнь до этого. А от тьюториалов по нанесению мэйк апа у него в глазах начало рябить. Наверное, можно было не прикладывать слишком много усилий и бездумно намазать голубые тени на веки, а розовую помаду на рот и вокруг него. Но душа дизайнера требовала размаха. Сяо Чжань замучил всех продавщиц в магазине косметики, пока сравнивал палетки по соотношению цены, качества и кучи других параметров. Ибо пытался убежать, но каждый раз его безжалостно ловили и заставляли тестировать пробники на себе.  
— Я не уверен насчет цветовой гаммы, — энергично размахивал кисточками Сяо Чжань.  
— Я не уверен, что выйду отсюда с парой глаз, а не с одним, и то если пове...Осторожнее!  
Зато все старания не пропали зря. Ибо выглядел безупречно: макияж смягчал резкие черты лица, черный парик подчеркивал молочный цвет кожи, а чулки — бесконечные ноги. Белая блузка с лифчиком, в который они, громко хохоча, набили вату и юбка-карандаш дополняли образ.  
— Я выгляжу как трансвестит, — вздохнул Ибо и провел ладонью по юбке, словно старался разгладить бордовый шелк. — Еще и эта штука с груди сползает.  
— Как трансгендер, — поправил его Сяо Чжань. — Понятно, что без гормонов за девочку ты сойдешь разве что в полной темноте, и то если будешь молчать. Но в целом я молодец, могло быть гораздо хуже.  
Ибо, не глядя, швырнул в него щеткой для волос. 

Все началось с того, что Ибо поспорил на мотоцикл со своими сумасшедшими приятелями — он переоденется в девочку, сходит в секс-шоп и купит там кольцо на член. Сяо Чжань всего лишь вызвался помочь. Не мог же он оставить своего бойфренда наедине с туфлями на каблуках и дурацким челленджем.  
От туфель в итоге пришлось отказаться. Во первых, отыскать в Китае женские туфли такого размера оказалось нетривиальной задачей. Во вторых, единственная пара, которую они сумели найти, выглядела как помесь пыточного инструмента с эротическим кошмаром. В третьих, Ибо сделал в туфлях пару шагов и категорически отказался идти дальше.  
— Лучше я сразу проиграю, — сказал он, растирая лодыжки. — Не так уж мне нужен мотоцикл.  
— Даже не думай. Мы не можем продуть твоей секте идиотов с отвратительным чувством юмора, — Сяо Чжань решил помочь ему справиться с болью. Правда, почему-то начал с бедер, а не с икр.  
Хорошо, что современным девушкам нравилось носить спортивную обувь: и с юбками, и с чулками, и с чем угодно. 

После почти недельной подготовки они оказались готовы к выходу.  
— Итак, — Ибо нервно накрутил прядь парика на палец, — ты меня снимаешь, когда я иду по улице и в магазине. Но не выкладываешь в оазис. И вообще никуда не выкладываешь. И удалишь, после того как покажешь моим бывшим друзьям.  
— Секте идиотов с отвратительным чувством юмора, — вновь поправил его Сяо Чжань. — Можно просто идиотов.  
Ибо застонал и приложил ладонь ко лбу.  
— Осторожно, макияж размажешь! Я все понял. Мы идем в магазин, я снимаю видео и попутно отбиваюсь от орков, пока ты выбираешь кольцо Всевластия.  
— Напомни, почему я решил, что встречаться с тобой — хорошая идея? — поинтересовался Ибо, изо всех сил удерживаясь от очередного фэйспалма.  
— Потому что я умный и красивый. И хорошо готовлю, ты сам говорил. И еще потому, что только я смогу спасти тебя от орков, а твой мотоцикл от идиотов.  
— Еще ты неплохо трахаешься, но зачем мне ты, если у меня будет кольцо и вибратор.  
— Я всегда могу кинуть кольцо в Ородруин.  
Ибо в ответ закатил глаза и послал Сяо Чжаню воздушный поцелуй.  
— Пошли уже, хоббит. 

Как ни странно, до магазина они добрались почти без происшествий. Если не считать осуждающих взглядов бабушек, свиста велосипедистов и пьяного мужика, который полквартала бежал за ними, предлагая Ибо руку, сердце и мопед в придачу.  
— Вы — женщина моей мечты. Я всю жизнь о такой мечтал!  
— Она замужем, — наконец огрызнулся Сяо Чжань.  
Ибо тут же противно захихикал.  
— Я так понимаю, за кольцо платишь ты. 

В Пекине было несколько бесконтактных секс-шопов, где продавцов заменяли вендинговые автоматы — кидаешь деньги, забираешь товар, никаких больше проблем. К сожалению, все они находились слишком далеко, а по условиям челленджа отправиться туда на машине или заказать такси оказалось нельзя. Сяо Чжань раз сто мысленно и раз десять вслух поклялся, что ляжет на пороге, если Ибо решится хотя бы еще один вечер провести вместе с этой компанией идиотов и алкоголем в придачу.  
Пришлось отправиться в ближайший секс-шоп, где на пороге их встретила очаровательная кошечка, а в самом магазине — бабушка лет шестидесяти. Бабушка очень обрадовалась неожиданным посетителям и тут же вывалила не такой уж большой ассортимент колец. Ибо попытался схватить первое попавшееся и уйти наконец, вот только продавщица его остановила и начала в подробностях рассказывать про каждое. Хорошо хоть примерить прямо там не предложила.  
Из-за парика Сяо Чжань не видел уши Ибо, но щеки у того даже под халайтером пылали так, что хоть сигареты прикуривай. Слова про материалы и размеры градом сыпались изо рта бабушки, постепенно заполняя крошечное помещение магазина. Пора было уносить ноги от этого стихийного бедствия, пока их обоих не погребло под ненужными деталями. Они ведь даже пользоваться этим кольцом не собирались.  
— Спасибо, вы прекрасно рассказываете. Кажется, это нам подойдет, — Сяо Чжань взял с прилавка силиконовое вибрирующее кольцо за совершенно неприличную цену. Но он бы заплатил гораздо больше, лишь бы уже оказаться дома.  
Он сунул Ибо коробку в руки и сделал несколько снимков, пока им пробивали чек.  
— Пользуйтесь на здоровье, — подмигнула Сяо Чжаню бабушка на прощание. — С такой огненной девчонкой немудрено, что ты долго продержаться не можешь. Заходи почаще, у нас много интересных штучек.  
За порогом магазина Ибо от смеха аж пополам согнулся.  
— Слышал, слышал, ты не можешь долго продержаться. А я говорил, ты слишком старый для меня. Хочешь, куплю тебе шипастенькое.  
Если бы Сяо Чжань не потратил целых пятнадцать минут на помаду, он бы с удовольствием заткнул Ибо рот. Купил бы в секс-шопе кляп и заткнул.  
К счастью, хотя бы обратно они могли добраться на такси. И водитель им попался на редкость неразговорчивый. 

Дома первым делом Ибо скинул кроссовки, а потом начал расстегивать юбку. Сяо Чжань в последнюю секунду успел перехватить его руку.  
— Эй, не так быстро, — прошептал он, утыкаясь носом в шею Ибо. От того пахло «Айдол» от "Ланком и немного потом.  
— Признайся честно, ты только ради этого решил мне помочь, старый извращенец? — выдохнул Ибо, запрокидывая голову.  
— Виновен по всем пунктам, — Сяо Чжань лизнул бьющуюся ниточку пульса.  
Он так и не поцеловал Ибо. Вместо этого Сяо Чжань развернул его, заставив упереться в столик перед зеркалом. Ибо неловко дернулся, уронив на пол ключи от мотоцикла, машины, стопку скидочных карточек в магазинах. Никто не поспешил их подбирать.  
— Я хочу, чтобы ты видел — какой ты красивый. С косметикой, без косметики, ты самый красивый на свете, — пока Сяо Чжань шептал эти слова, он медленно задирал юбку, пока та не сбилась в бордовый ком на талии Ибо. — Нет никого, красивее, чем ты.  
Плотные трусы, которые надежно скрывали большой член, полетели на пол, к скидочным картам.  
Молочная кожа так контрастировала с черными чулками и подвязками, что Сяо Чжань не удержался и шлепнул Ибо, оставляя на ягодице красное пятно. Тот дернулся еще раз, утыкаясь лбом в зеркало.  
— Ты даже больше извращенец, чем мне казалось.  
— А ты слишком много болтаешь, — Сяо Чжань для симметрии шлепнул его еще раз. — Гораздо больше, чем на первом свидании. Где тот тихий, скромный Ван Ибо?  
— Упал в Ородруин и сгорел?  
Сяо Чжань вместо ответа выдавил смазку на пальцы — хорошо, что бутылочки стояли по всему дому, даже в холле.  
Он неторопливо начал растягивать Ибо, прислушиваясь к каждому стону и вздоху. Тот не умел молчать во время секса, им даже пришлось заказать дополнительную звукоизоляцию, чтобы не беспокоить соседей. Сяо Чжань до сих пор не понимал, как во время первых пары свиданий он мог подумать, что с Ибо ему будет скучно. Они нашли друг друга в приложении для геев, и поначалу он решил — ничего не выйдет. Ибо показался ему слишком юным, слишком зацикленным на своих танцах и мотоциклах. Сяо Чжань тогда еще жаловался друзьям, что профессиональный танцор и профессиональный дизайнер — не пара, им просто не о чем поговорить за ужином. Он сам не знал, почему решил дать этому мальчику второй, потом третий шанс. Но сейчас, когда Ибо выгибался и вскрикивал, насаживаясь на его пальцы, Сяо Чжань ни о чем не жалел.  
— Бросай уже гребаное кольцо, — Ибо облизал губы, стирая с таким трудом нанесенную помаду. Макияж от пота немного поплыл, парик сбился на бок, из под съехавшего лифчика кусками торчала вата.  
Все равно Ван Ибо оставался самым прекрасным созданием и на земле, и под водой.  
Сяо Чжань натянул презерватив и толкнулся между широко расставленных ног. Ибо вскрикнул, покрепче вцепился пальцами в столик — тот ходил ходуном в такт каждому толчку. Зеркало тоже подозрительно раскачивалось.  
— Быстрее, — выдохнул Ибо, подаваясь назад. — Потрогай меня.  
Сяо Чжань послушно обхватил ладонью его влажный от выступившей смазки член, провел от ствола до яиц и обратно, кончиками пальцев погладил выступившие вены.  
— Ты как кошку ласкаешь, — Ибо сжался вокруг его члена, сдул со лба выбившуюся из под парика прядь волос.  
Сяо Чжань вместо ответа только посильнее сжал его член. 

Потом он очень жалел, что не догадался надеть презерватив еще и на Ибо, когда вытирал сперму со своего драгоценного дизайнерского столика. Хорошо хоть зеркало все-таки удержалось на месте и не разбилось, когда Ибо ударился об него головой, кончая. Сам Сяо Чжань всего лишь оторвал пару пуговиц от своей рубашки, потому что слишком сильно дернул душащий воротник во время оргазма.  
Как ни странно, на черных чулках не осталось ни одной зацепки. Определенно, они стоили каждый юань, отданный за них.  
— В следующий раз попробуем все-таки кольцо, — сказал Ибо, подбрасывая покупку на ладони. — Только краситься будешь ты.  
Вместо ответа Сяо Чжань швырнул в него салфеткой, которой протирал столик. 

Видео, снятое ради спасения мотоцикла, он так и не удалил. Но Ибо знать об этом не полагалось.


End file.
